


Immortality

by Pipezinha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha flagra Kagome e seu irmão juntos. Seria apenas uma traição ou o começo de algo a mais? Songfic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortality

IMMORTALITY

**(SONGFIC – INUYASHA)**

So this is who I am

And this is all I know

And I must choose to live

For all that I can give

The spark that makes the power grow

 

 

Esse sou eu

E isso é o que eu sei

E eu devo escolher viver

Por tudo que eu posso dar

A faísca que faz o poder crescer

 

 

Nem sei descrever o que eu senti quando eu o vi abraça-la e ela corresponder. Quando se beijaram, meu sangue ferveu. Sem pensar, desembanhei a espada para mata-los, mas Sesshoumaru segurou a lâmina calmamente, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos. Falei a primeira besteira que me veio à mente.

_ Traidores! Como você pode ficar com ele? E irmão, o nome Rin não lhe lembra nada?

Kagome ficou vermelha, mas Sesshoumaru riu na minha cara.

_ Enciumado, Inu? Você não está raciocinando direito. Meus sentimentos pela Rin são de proteção e carinho, assim como os seus pela Kagome.

_ O que você está dizendo? O que você pode saber dos meus sentimentos? – E com um último olhar de desprezo aos dois, fugi correndo.

Corri, corri até me sentir cansado e me sentei a beira d’água, sem olhar pro meu reflexo. Sabia que estava chorando e não queria encarar minha derrota... Depois de chorar muito, deitei com os braços atrás da cabeça e fiquei olhando para as estrelas, pensando em tudo, até nas palavras de meu meio irmão.

 

And I will stand for my dream if I can

Symbol of my faith in who I am

But you are my only

And I must follow on the road that lies ahead

And I won’t let my heart control my head

But you are my only

And we don’t say goodbye

And I know what I’ve got to be

 

E eu manterei meu sonho se eu puder

Símbolo de minha fé em mim mesmo

Mas você é única pra mim

E eu devo seguir na estrada adiante

E não deixarei meu coração controlar minha mente

Mas você é única pra mim

E nós não dissemos adeus

E eu sei que tinha que ser

 

Seria verdade? Meus sentimentos pela Kagome eram fraternos? Proteção por aquela menina que só se metia em encrencas? Era verdade que ela era forte às vezes, mas eu sempre estava de olho nela... Abandonei tudo para segui-la, protege-la... Abandonei Kikyou... Kikyou, ai, meu pai... Um nome, uma lembrança que fazia meu coração sangrar todas às vezes... Um amor infinito, imortal...

 

Immortality

I make my journey through eternity

I keep the memory of you and me inside

 

Imortalidade

Faço minha viagem pela eternidade

Mantenho a lembrança de nós dois dentro de mim

 

E agora? O que vai ser de mim? Sem Kagome, sem Kikyou, o que vou fazer da minha vida imortal? Mas logo me odiei por ser tão fraco, cheio de auto--compaixão. Me senti tão sozinho como nunca tinha sentido antes, antes de Kagome chegar.

 

Fulfill your destiny

Is there within the child

My storm will never end

My fate is on the Wind

The king of hearts, the joker’s wild

But we don’t say goodbye

I’ll make them all remember me

 

Cumpra seu destino

Há dentro uma criança?

Minha tempestade não terminará

Meu destino está no vento

Rei de copas, curinga

Mas nós não dissemos adeus

Eu farei todos eles se lembrarem de mim

Eu estava num turbilhão de emoções. Odiei a todos num minuto, em outro eu os perdoei. Decidi me levantar... eu me sentia tão fraquinho... Através das lágrimas que embaçavam meu olhar, percebi alguém se aproximando. Andava pelo rio, com calma, sem pressa de chegar. O contorno, as cores, tudo parecia familiar. Passei as costas da mão nos olhos e vi claramente. Era Kikyou! Minha Kikyou vinha em minha direção, no momento em que eu mais precisava de alguém. Não! No momento em que eu mais precisava dela, do meu único amor em toda a eternidade...

 

Cos I have found a dream that must come true

Every ounce of me must see it though

But you are my only

I’m sorry I don’t have a role for love to play

Hand over my heart I’ll find my way

I will make then give to me.

 

Pois eu encontrei um sonho que se tornou real

Cada grama de mim deve ver entretanto

Que você é a única pra mim

Desculpe, não brinco com amor

Segurando meu coração eu encontrarei meu caminho

Farei com eles dêem para mim.

“Você é real?” perguntei bobamente. Ela tocou meu rosto e fechei os olhos. Que pergunta tola. Todas as vezes em que apareceu para mim era real, tangível. Só não estava viva e quente como agora. Abri os olhos para encara-la. Sim, parecia viva, tinha cores no rosto e seus olhos brilhavam. Meu coração acelerou, numa expectativa dolorosa. O que significava aquilo? Então ouvi sua voz musical me contar o que Kagome e Sesshoumaru haviam feito, como haviam-na libertado e conduzido de volta a este mundo. Não me peça para repetir o que ela disse. Não conseguiria, nem em um milhão de anos. Apenas ouvi o final, que ecoou na minha mente até atingir meu coração: “e agora, ficaremos juntos para sempre!!” Caí de joelhos, agradecendo todos os deuses, demônios, Kagome, meu irmão, a toda criação, todo universo. Ela se ajoelhou na minha frente e ficou encabulada. Também fiquei, mas não podia perder mais um minuto. E a estreitei nos meus braços, sentindo seu perfume e cobri seus lábios com os meus, saboreando como um viajante que encontra um oásis após dias perdido no deserto.

 

Immortality

There is a vision and a fire in me

I keep the memory of you and me inside

And we don’t say goodbye

We don’t say goodbye

With all my love for you

And what else we may do

We don’t say, goodbye.

 

Imortalidade

Há uma visão e um fogo em mim

Mantenho a lembrança de nós dois dentro de mim

E nós não dissemos adeus

Nós não dissemos adeus

Com todo meu amor por você

E o que mais podemos fazer

Nós não dissemos adeus.

### FIM

 

 


End file.
